


Happy Endings

by hunters_retreat



Series: The HPOE [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, The Happiest Place On Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a hunt that Dean has trouble believing in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings

 

Stolen moments around the secret corners of the magical castle did nothing to lessen the way Dean was feeling, so when the pod they were riding in slid to a halt as they were hidden in the dark of the haunted mansion the second time around, Dean smiled wickedly at his brother. Opening Sam’s jeans he slid warm fingers around his cock.

“Dean…”

“Bet I can get you off before the cemetery.”

Sam’s moan into his brother’s mouth was the only answer. After all, how could they end the day at the happiest place on Earth without a happy ending?

 

 

 


End file.
